poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle: The Legend Reborn
'''Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle: The Legend Reborn '''is a movie made by Transformersprimefan and Ryantransformer017. Summary When they meet Mata Nui on a planet of Bara Magna, Ryan, Meg, Thomas, Crash and their friends must help him return to find some allies and get him back to his original body. But there are Glatorians and Agori, as well as Bone Hunters and the Skrall. Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends must hurry to get Mata Nui back to his homeland and free his people who are enslaved by Makuta inside Mata Nui's old body. Plot Ryan's Narration/Meeting Mata Nui The film starts at the Island of Mata Nui and Ryan narrates that it's said that ending are beginnings waiting to be born and Mata Nui's beginning is much the same. Then a giant robot awakes and rises up from the sea. Ryan narrates that Mata Nui was a giant robot, ruler of his universe, fearless, beholding to none and the protector of his people until he was betrayed by his envious brother Makuta. Mata Nui's power is striped away and his people enslaved leaving Mata Nui powerless to save them but a part of him survived, his spirit. Captured and preserved inside a mask worn by a Toa warrior and it's name echoed his rebirth: "The Mask of Life." The mask flies through space until it arrives at Bara Magna where Ryan, Thomas, Crash and their friends are hanging out and Thomas sees the mask crash-land in a pit beside the cliff and saw Scarabax scuttling towards it. But, one of them called Click stays behind and Thomas joins him as the Mask of Life starts to glow and makes a body for Mata Nui, surprising Thomas. Mata Nui starts to move and nearly steps on Click but Thomas stops him before he does so. Ryan arrives with the others and puts his hand down so Click can get on it and touch the Mask of Life to Ryan's surprise he watches the Scarabax turn into a shield. Then a Vorox appeared and fights Ryan who is protecting Mata Nui using Click as a shield. The battle ends quickly when a Vorox's tail brakes and the Vorox flees. Thomas is happy for Ryan and Click turns back to himself. Thomas likes Click and the Scarabax climbs on him. At that moment, a vehicle shows up and Mata Nui picks up a piece of the Vorox tail that Ryan broke and At Volcanus/Ryan reforms Strakk ??? Trivia *This film takes place after Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows. *will work for Metus and Tuma. *Makuta will appear as a minor villain in the introduction and is never seen again afterwards. * * * Scenes *Ryan's Narration/Meeting Mata Nui *At Volcanus/Ryan reforms Strakk *Going to Tajun/Fight in a Canyon *Finding Gresh *??? *Mata Nui changes Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, and Gelu's weapons/Learning tips from Ackar *Arriving at the Twin Villages of Tesara *Finding out that Kiina and Berix are captured *??? *??? *??? *Ryan and Mata Nui vs. Tirek and Tuma *Final Battle/Mata Nui turns Metus into a snake *Villagers helping/Happy ending Songs *Everything is Awesome *Friend Like Me *Robot Riot *Let the Rainbow Remind You *My Past is not Today *Bye Bye Babylon *Weekend Whip *Shine Like Rainbows Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Lego Movies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Series